


An Angel Calls Out My Name

by The_Writer_Of_Many_Things



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also this story is not canon compliant, Alternate Universe, Blackwatch Era, Emergenji, F/M, Gen, Gency, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Video Game, Secret Relationship, Takes place over years, The original characters are really minor, What if Angela and Genji met before he was almost killed by his brother?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writer_Of_Many_Things/pseuds/The_Writer_Of_Many_Things
Summary: Genji Shimada grew tired of his family business and has been recruited by the organization known as Overwatch. He forms a connection with a young doctor named Angela Ziegler, and although the two began to fall in love, they must keep quiet about their relationship while battling the omnic crisis.





	An Angel Calls Out My Name

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in an alternate universe where Genji was recruited at a much younger age and became a part of Blackwatch before his brother attempted to kill him. I tried to research the Overwatch timeline to make it as canon compliant as possible but there will undoubtedly be some mistakes. The rating might go up a level in future chapters depending on how I decide to handle the story. Thanks for reading!

“Mister Genji Shimada?”

The gentle voice rang out into the waiting room, shaking Genji from his daydream. He glanced up to see a young blonde woman staring at him from the door, clipboard in hand. A long white lab coat covered a simple button-down shirt and a pencil skirt and her hair was pulled away from her face. Genji couldn’t help but gaze in awe at her beauty, his jaw temporarily going slack from the shock of seeing her face.

Unfortunately she seemed to notice, as she lowered her rectangle glasses to shoot a concerned look at him. “Are you alright Mister Shimada? You’re not going into cardiac arrest now, are you?”

“No, Doctor, I am fine. My apologies.” He shook himself out of his trance and bowed slightly in his seat.

“Well if you are feeling fine then right this way.” The doctor pushed the door open and stepped to the side, indicating to Genji that he should enter. He quickly stood and walked past her, stopping to let her close the door so he could follow her. The two of them walked down a long hallway filled with offices before reaching one nearly at the end of the hall. The nameplate on the door read “Doctor Angela Ziegler, M.D., Ph.D.”. 

“Please, have a seat,” the doctor said, indicating two soft-looking chairs that sat in front of her desk. As Genji sat down, Doctor Ziegler moved to the other side of the desk and found a pale yellow file. “Well, Mister Shimada, it looks like your test results came back clear and you passed your physical examination. There’s just a few things that I would like to look at before we send you off to start training.” She began to rifle through the set of papers, pulling out one from the rest of the stack occasionally.

“So, Doctor, uh, Ziegler…. Why would a beautiful woman like you be interested in being a doctor at a place like Overwatch?” Genji said, flashing her the smile he used on all the ladies in his home country.

Without looking up from the papers, Doctor Ziegler said, “Are you trying to imply that I should not be both smart and beautiful, Mister Shimada?”

Genji nearly choked as he inhaled, unprepared for her retort. “No… that is not what I intended to say at. My most sincere apologies. I was merely trying to make conversation.”

At that the doctor finally looked up at him, flashing him a smile that was both soft and menacing. “You must understand, Mister Shimada, I receive that sort of comment all of the time in my field and I make a point to explain how ridiculous it is whenever I have the opportunity.” Here she paused and looked at Genji, glancing over him once before sighing. “Well, I can give you a second chance if you would like. No hard feelings?”

Relaxing a bit, Genji nodded. “Understood. So what brings you to Overwatch?”

As she talked, the doctor stood up and walked towards Genji, a small tool in her hand. “Please look at me and do not blink, Mister Shimada.” He turned towards her as she turned on a light in her tool and began to examine his left eye. “I came here for the same reasons as anyone else would. I want to save lives and help people. Protect people from omnics, and each other.” She switched to his left eye. “Ah but you are not like us, are you? You are a Shimada. You want money, fame, and women, no? This is just an excuse to show off.” She pulled away and began to make a note on her paper. 

 

“Actually, quite the opposite. I was hoping to get away from the family business. My brother Hanzo will take over the company, so there is no reason for me to stay. I enjoyed my training and thought that it might be time to put my skills to use.” Genji shifted uncomfortably in his seat, watching as the woman on the other side of the desk scribbled furiously on the paper.

“So perhaps your motivations are not as selfish as they seem,” she said. Without warning she threw her pen at her patient. Genji caught it with ease, looking at it curiously before returning it to the outstretched hand of Doctor Ziegler who hadn’t looked up. “Reflexes are excellent,” she commented, jotting down another note.

“I would like to help save people, yes.” Genji paused to watch Doctor Ziegler before continuing. “Although I have never really had any friends outside of my brother, so I thought perhaps this might be a place that I could belong.”

“Well, I hope you are not here to make the wrong kind of friends.” She reached into the desk and pulled out a tape measure. “Please stand.”

“What do you mean by ‘the wrong kind of friends’ Doctor Ziegler?” Genji asked, standing up and moving away from his chair.

“You know, the girlfriend kind,” she said as she placed the tape measure across his shoulders. She lightly tapped his arms to indicate that he should raise them. “You should know that Overwatch has a strict policy prohibiting dating between members of the organization Mister Shimada.”

Genji softly chuckled. “Doctor, I have lived all of my life surrounded by people who make a living out of breaking rules. One must simply have enough drive and desire to be willing to bypass the law for what one believes is right.”

“Well then perhaps you will find something here that you are willing to break the rules for,” she said.

Doctor Ziegler moved in front of him and suddenly wrapped her arms around him. Genji tried to hide his surprise but let out a small gasp. She pulled away and placed the center of the tape on the center of his chest, laughing to herself. He could feel the tap around his torso and felt foolish for thinking that she was trying to embrace him. This woman barely knew him, and she wasn’t like any of the girls back home who clamored for him the moment they met because of his name and wealth. Doctor Ziegler had a purpose and appeared to have no intention of chasing after a fling. How could he think that she was using this opportunity at her job to get close to him?

The blonde woman laughed, tucking a stray hair behind her ear before continuing her measurements. “Please relax Mister Shimada. Otherwise these measurements will be inaccurate.” As she finished talking she looked up, her blue eyes meeting his dark ones. 

Genji heard her breath catch in her throat and her hands pause on his chest. Her eyes blinked a few times, a curious expression on her face. The strand of hair had fallen back down again and Genji started to lift his hand to tuck it back behind her ear, but before he could she inhaled sharply and broke eye contact, moving away from him back to the other side of the desk.

“Well, I think that is everything,” she said, sitting down and making a few more notes. Although she tried to angle her face away from him, he could see that a soft pink glow had risen on her face. He couldn’t help but smile to himself, although he placed his hand over his mouth to cover it in case the doctor looked up.

The doctor took one final paper out and made a few notes before signing her name on the bottom and handing it to Genji. “All right Mister Shimada. You are cleared to start training. Take this back down to the office and then report tomorrow to the hangar to begin.”

Genji grabbed the paper and examined it briefly. “Unit A… is that the unit with Commanders Morrison and Reyes?” he asked, unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

“It is indeed. They were both very impressed with your skills during the trial and requested that you be added to their unit. You will have a quite a bit of work to do to be as battle ready as the rest of the unit but we are all confident in your abilities.” She smiled warmly, sending a wash of pride over Genji.”

“I will do my best to make them proud.” Genji stood up from his chair and bowed. He turned around and began to walk to the door, but paused with his fingers on the handle. “And will I be seeing you around as well, Doctor Ziegler?” He tried to keep his voice level, but the nervous and hopeful turmoil he felt swelling in his chest was hard to contain.

“I am the medic assigned to Unit A when they need someone on the field, so I am sure we will be working very closely together during our mutual time at Overwatch,” she answered, pausing her shuffling of papers to smile at him one last time.

“Then I look forward to it,” Genji said, bowing as he exited the room.

“As do I!” he heard her call out as he closed the door behind him. The walk back down the office to drop off his clearance paper was quiet, leaving him ample opportunity to mull over the interaction in his head. Was it just his imagination or was there a spark there between the two of them? Every girl that he had been around he had never bothered to have a conversation with; he had a playboy reputation for a reason and his family name made it all the easier to live that fantasy. But something about Doctor Ziegler made his stomach tie into a knot, made his pulse race. All he could think about was seeing her again, but her warning about Overwatch’s personal relationship policy echoed in his head. As he deposited the paper, he shook the thoughts from his head. If she felt the same way he had plenty of time to figure out how to make things work. For now he had to focus on training, since there was no point in falling for the doctor if instead he fell on the battlefield.


End file.
